Bain Ten'eeson (Earth-32)/Dimension -1
'Bain Ten'eeson '''is the alternate version of Ben Tennyson from the Antimatter Universe. History Bain Ten'eeson is a Schimation that was born on the harsh world of Phiesis, located on the Vastro star sytem. His species had developed the unique ability to shift into another alien form, which allowed them to defeat their natural predators millenia ago. Bain Ten'eeson was born with a special mutation however, that gave him the latent ability to transform into more than one alien form. Under the guidance of his mentor Moks Kalphax, he trained most of his childhood years to master this ability. At around the age of 14, a war hungry alien race, simply known as 'Oomans', attacked the Vastro star system, destroying 3 of the 23 planets of the Vastro system. On their way to Phiesis, the Schimations prepared to fight back, even though they had no war experience whatsoever. Bain Ten'eeson wanted to take part in the fight, but his parents Koral and Sentron Ten'eeson refused, claiming he was too young. He, being in his rebellious years, found a way to enter a warship. After almost a month of intense battles, during which Ten'eeson was fighting in the front line utilizing his Fyrolax form, the Schimations were ultimately defeated. The Oomans went to the capital of the planet and executed approximately 3,000,000 Schimations, among them Ten'eeson's parents. This moment triggered his latent mutation, which manifested in him transforming into a Necrosian. In a fit of rage, Ten'eeson slaughtered dozens of Ooman generals. He demanded to face their leader, Vall Giks, who accepted. During the fight, Vall Giks threw an acidic substance into Ten'eeson's face, permanently disfiguring the left side of it. By using a clever combination of his Fyrolax and Necrosian forms, Ten'eeson managed to defeat Vall Giks. When he begged for mercy, Ten'eeson laughed hysterically and answered ''I'm going to show you the same mercy you showed my people. He then procceeded to grab his skull and decapitate him, ripping a part of his spine as well. He went on to destroy the Oomans' main spaceship and kill every single Ooman he found. The Schimations were horrified of his actions, as they were a rather peaceful species. They managed to subdue him and banish him in a alternate dimension, called the Everything Nothing. This didn't help young Ten'eeson's state in the slightest, especially when he realized his mutation made him unable to revert to his true Schimation form. To make things worse, it appeared his new default form was that of an Ooman. Driven mad, he convinced himself that he was in fact an Ooman. However, after 2 years of imprisonment, he was released with the help of Ra'ock Blenkas, a Rivalgendar, who had heard stories of this so called 'Ultimate Shapeshifter'. Ten'eeson returned to his home planet and with the help of Blenkas, overloaded the planet's core, causing it to explode. After dealing with that, the two partners went to the Ooman's home planet, Gaion, in the Iasos system. Having spent so much time in his Ooman form, Ten'eeson adopted their ideals: order, obedience, control. So, he overthrew the planet's goverment and established himself as the ruler of not just Gaion, but the entire Iasos system. The alien race known as the Volgan did not take Ten'eeson's actions lightly. Being the smartest beings in the Silver Road Galaxy, they thought it was their fault Ten'eeson had moved on to such atrocious actions. They sent an ambassador on Gaion to discuss, but Ten'eeson refused to quit ruling the system and killed the ambassador with his Hypothexian form. The Volgan immediately declared war on the Iasos system. Knowing that his forces were not enough to match the power of the famous Volgan army, Ten'eeson and Blenkas paid a visit to Necros, a small planet in the Azarath system. They convinced the Necrosians' leader to join them. Soon after, a massive war erupted between Bain Ten'eeson's forces and the Volgan, which lasted one year and a half. The Necrosians' undead nature proved a vital asset in the war, as their bodies were immune to all of the Volgan's arsenal. After being defeated in almost every battle they took part in, the Volgan surrendered. Ten'eeson trapped their planet Volgan Superior into the Everything Nothing and conquered the rest of the planets of the Volgan system. After he returned on Gaion, he found out that two Oomans, Gwaindoleen Manilian and her cousin Gavenhaven Lorvac had replaced him as the rulers of the planet. By using his Astrorebran form, he persuaded them to hand him back his former position, by promising them parts of the Vastro system. Later, he, Blenkas, Manilian and Lorvac formed an organization named The Order, with the purpose of enforcing the Ooman ideals on the star systems they conquered. Everything went alright for them for about a year, until Ten'eeson started to have flashbacks of his life as a Schimation. Blenkas, Manilian and Lorvac took note of this and planned to kill Ten'eeson if he ever found out his true nature. Unfortunately for them, Ten'eeson quickly became paranoid and murdered them, thinking they were being disobedient. Having remnants of his original Schimation personality merged with his Ooman one, Ten'eeson determined himself to maintain his enormous empire and somehow restore his original body. Ten'eeson, prior to the events of Lights Out, ''was visited by an alternate version of him. He learned about the multiverse and was amazed by his Dimension 1 countepart, who was drastically different from him in almost every conceivable way. He eventually aligned himself with Maltruence, a very powerful being who not only promised him that he would revert him to his Schimation form, but also make him the 'Ruler of the Multiverse'. Appearance His body type is identical to Ben Tennyson. However, his left side of his face is scarred and has silver hair, with brown temples. His eyes are completely black, having no visible irises. He wears a jacket similar to the one the mainsteam Ben wore in ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, but it is white and has black stripes on both sides. Personality Bain Ten'eeson is a cruel, sadistic and lustful being. He enjoys seeing people get hurt and is obsessed with order and obedience, thinking freedom of any form is an illusion. As it would be expected, he boasts an enormous ego, though he is aware of this and makes references to it from time to time. Powers and Abilities Being a mutated Schimation, he can transform into any alien form in the Silver Road Galaxy at will. When he transforms, he gains the powers, weaknesses and some personality traits of the respective species. Weaknesses Mentioned above, when he transforms into an alien species, he gains all the weaknesses of the alien. Due to his mutant condition, he is unable to access his Schimation form, instead having an Ooman as the default form. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''Lights Out '' (first appearance) Gallery Bain tennn.jpg|Bain Ten'eeson by Dyloxx Trivia *His name is a corrupted version of Ben Tennyson. *Credits for the infobox image go to Gothamcity1992. Category:Antimatter Universe Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ultra3000